shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracule Sakura
Introduction "Swift Demon" Dracule Sakura is the former captain of The Storm Pirates and is now the current Swordsman for The Jolly Pirates. She is the older sister of Dracule Randy, the captain of The Red Falcon Pirates, the younger sister to Dracule Adel, the musician of The Resnov Pirates, and is the niece of Dracule "Hawk Eye" Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world. Appearance Pictured Images Pre-Time Skip Sakura is a young, thin woman with jet black hair. Her hair falls down somewhere near her lower waist area, but is usually kept tied back in a ponytail (see picture to the right.) Sakura has blue eyes. She wears on an often basis a black band around her neck and a black, open vest that has a white interior (see picture.) Underneath is a sarashi wrapped up to her breasts, and on her arms, she wears red, fingerless, shoulder length gloves wrapped up in white gauze. Sakura wears white gauntlets on both her hands adorned with a blue design. She also wears red, samurai style pants, black tabi, and straw zori. Post-Time Skip Personality Sakura is known for her quiet and subdued nature. Summed up in one word, it would be "stoic." Sakura rarely, if EVER, shows her emotions, though she still has them. She prefers to sit quietly and contemplate on anything of interest, as opposed to Chris and Wyatt who are more outgoing. When socializing, Sakura has a quiet, almost whisper-like voice when talking. She's still clearly audible to others, but it sounds as if her pitch is lowered, or if she has a frog in her throat. Sakura is passionate about swords, and treats them with the utter most respect, whether they're weak blades or strong ones. Sakura prefers the Ittoryuu style, believing that truly great swordsmen only need one sword to win a fight. Thus, she practices daily to perfect her Ittoryuu techniques. Sakura is a truly dedicated individual, willing to go to extremes to reach her desired goals, whether it be diving off a steep cliff or spending hours in a sauna. If Sakura believes the end result is worth the hard work, she goes for it without any complaining. Because of her years of learning how to wield a sword, Sakura has developed a willingness to fight whenever necessary, and as a result, she gets along well with Spike, since the two enjoy sparring with each other on a daily basis (much to Glory's chagrin.) Despite the strict warrior code atmosphere that surrounds Sakura, she genuinely cares and loves her crewmates, believing strongly in the power of loyalty. She has ended up treating her crewmates in a manner similiar to a motherly fashion (except Bach, who seems to act more like a father figure to the crew.) Additionally, Sakura believes in doing her best, giving it her all in anything she does. She naturally expects others to follow her lead, of course. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Obviously, being a Swordsman, Sakura is an elite sword fighter, capable of clearing forests and mountains alike in a few strikes. Sakura has displayed an ability to create wind slices by cutting the air with her sword, Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm (similiar to Zoro's technique. Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm can be seen in the picture.) Additionally, Sakura has shown the advanced sword wielding ability to learn how to cut through steel, while being unable to cut anything as soft as paper; thanks to the training she received, in order to learn to "hear the rhythm that things have." This has further allowed Sakura to use Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm in order to bludgeon her foe(s) instead of cutting or slicing them, whenever she so pleases. Hand to Hand Combat Sakura prefers not to use melee combat, seeing it as indignified fighting for a swordsman. She prefers the romantic ideal behind defeating opponents with swords. However, Sakura is not fully opposed to fist fighting, and will incorporate a few minor punches and kicks every once and a while. However, the difference in her swordmanship and combat abilities are staggering, meaning that Sakura relies on her sword more than her arms and legs. Physical Strength Having trained with her uncle, Dracule Mihawk, since she was a little girl, Sakura developed an overwhelming sense of strength, capable of matching Zoro's to a degree. Obviously, this makes her sword's strength that much greater. Agility Like her strength, Sakura's speed is nothing to laugh at. An idea as to how fast she is would be her Epithet, "Swift Demon." Sakura had once been called "a graceful blur, dancing in the air." Endurance Sakura's endurance is amazing as well. In order to become the greatest swordsman in the world, Sakura realized that she needed to keep her stamina and defensive strength in prime form. She has now reached a level of super human endurance. Weapons The only weapon Sakura carries is her sword, Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm. She refuses to use anything else, as "that would make Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm jealous, and she would then refuse my orders." Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Sakura has shown some skill in using Haki, though she had no idea what it was, or why she was able to use it. Sometime during her journey with The Jolly Pirates, some of the more Haki-enabled crew members taught Sakura how to wield her Kenbunshoku Haki, and is now able to use it with true precision and effective skill. It seems that it is this type of Haki that Sakura shows the most proficeincy in using. With it, Sakura is now capable of "seeing" her enemies' attacks before they even use them. Sakura seems to have learned how to use this type of Haki as a way to make up for her lack of additional swords in combat, by swiftly dodging, blocking, and parrying her opponent's attacks as if they were nothing to her. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Sakura has shown some skill in using Haki, though she had no idea what it was, or why she was able to use it. Sometime during her journey with The Jolly Pirates, some of the more Haki-enabled crew members taught Sakura how to wield her Busoshoku Haki, and is now able to use it with true precision and effective skill. With Busoshoku Haki, Sakura can create an invisible armor around her body to protect herself with, as well as use to enhance her physical attacks (as well as increase the power of her sword's blows and strikes.) This also allows Sakura to fight on a more even playing field with Logia Devil Fruit users (such as her captain,) by letting her attack "the substantial body beneath." Despite being more skilled in Kenbunshoku Haki, Sakura has still shown great performance in using Busoshoku Haki as well. 'List of Fighting Techniques:' Ittoryuu, Eagle Strike: One of Sakura's stronger techniques. Sakura will cock her arm back (with sword in the appropriate hand,) and then release a massive, horizontal air slice in the shape of an eagle with its wings spread out. This technique is similiar to Zoro's long range attacks, only that the Eagle Strike covers a wider range. This is used for when Sakura needs to fight from long range. It was introduced sometime after she joined The Jolly Pirates, during The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum arc. Ittoryuu, One Inch Slash: This is one of Sakura's oldest known techniques, making its first debut during the same arc in which Sakura was introduced. Because of this, it's not really as powerful as some of her later developed techniques, but is just as reliable as always. The attack is very straight up in behavior. First, Sakura will grab her still sheathed sword, Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm by the hilt, then proceed to dash quickly towards her intended target. Once there, with blinding swiftness, Sakura will withdraw her sword and make a quick slice, only revealing one inch of her blade as she does so (thus, this is how the attack's name came to be.) Once done, Sakura will usually resheathe the sword, allowing the damage to be done. Appearance-wise, this attack is comparable in speed to Zoro's Ittoryuu, Lion's Song. This technique was introduced in the Beware the Blade Known as Pink Storm! The Hawk's Chick Approaches! arc. Ittoryuu, Whirlwind Shield: Unlike most of Sakura's techniques, where the attack is meant for offensive purposes, this technique is quite clearly defensive in nature. In fact, this is one of Sakura's better defensive techniques, due to the fact that it's almost impenetrable in design. What Sakura will do is hold her Arashi no Tankoushoku horizontally, and then begin spinning around in place at a rapid pace. The result of this creates a dome of air around her, with cutting properties that are similiar to an air slice if ever made contact with. This technique is so useful, in that it can protect Sakura from all directions, including her blind spot, and from above when on the ground. When done in midair, the dome around Sakura will fully encompass her being, making for an unbeatable armor while in the air. The only downside to this is that unless Sakura can remain aloft on her own indefinately, she will have to land on the ground again, thus creating an opening for a counter-attack below her. This technique's debut has yet to be revealed. Ittoryuu, Ougi: Kirikirimai: This is one of Sakura's strongest techniques. Sakura positions Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Storm in a position so as to drive it donwards in a diagonal cut. This is another long range attack that Sakura uses. This attack has enough force put behind it, so that it can create an almost hurricane-like gale of wind in front of Sakura, blowing away houses and the like as if they were leaves. Within the wind, there are multiple, tiny sword slices flying about at random, cutting and cleaving anything that gets in the way. This attack is so powerful, because the wind that Sakura makes can immobilize weaker foes, or hinder the movement of opponents around the same level of strength as her; while the wind will slice them to pieces, if it doesn't simply leave horrible cuts instead. This attack was introduced after she joined The Jolly Pirates, in Return to the Grand Line! Hanuman the Rapping Cook Appears! Ittoryuu, Ougi: Susano'o: Like Kirikirimai, this is one of Sakura's strongest techniques, as identified by the word, Ougi/Secret Technique. Unlike Kirikirimai, Susano'o is a close-range technique, meant to obliterate the intended target into dust, rather than to cut. This technique is performed as a vertical chop from above the target, leaving onlookers to think as if the attack truly came down from the heavens by Susano'o himself. Being an Ougi, Susano'o requires a tremendous amount of strength and stamina to perform, leaving Sakura exhausted after using it. This attack was first introduced sometime after Sakura joined The Jolly Pirates, in The Jolly Pirates are Challenged. Begin the Davy Back Fight! arc. Relationships Crew Chris: Spike: Timber: Glory: Lawrence: Wyatt: Aphro: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Shinku: Mary: Blitz: Family Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk: "Alpha Male" Dracule Randy: "The Successor/The Noble Sword/The Prince of Demons" Dracule Adel: Allies/ Friends The Red Falcon Pirates: Ray Blake: Sakura and Ray are currently in a romantic relationship, having met at Minos Island during the first round of The Pirate Games. The two bumped into each other and were at a loss for words when they both saw each other, meaning it was love at first sight. As the two got to know each other, they both realized they were swordsman. Whereas Sakura seems to be more quiet and subdued, yet passionate about Ray, Ray is a bit more outgoing. While there isn't much to say on what they do together, what can be said is that the two are loyal and protective of each other, vowing to keep the other safe from harm. They seem to respect each other as pirates and as swordsman, seeing as how Sakura loves to spar with Ray more than anyone else. The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: The Sea Devil Pirates: Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles 'Pre-Time Skip' *Sakura vs. Chris (Tie) *Sakura and Spike vs. Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan (Won) *Sakura vs. Renzu (Interrupted) *Sakura, Chris, Spike, and The Dreaded Pirates vs. Aokiji (Won) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) 'Post-Time Skip' *Sakura and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Sakura vs. M (Tie and Interrupted) *(The Skyline War) *Sakura and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Pre-Time Skip *"No. I am a swordsman." - After cutting down a Marine Swordsman Unit and being considered a monster. *"The only mockery here was calling these men "swordsmen." They disgrace the title with their ineptitude." - After the Captain of the Swordsman Unit claims the defeat was a mockery. Trivia *Sakura's name was inspired by the Japanese word for cherry blossoms. In Japan, cherry blossoms are related to samurai, because of the brief time span the cherry blossoms have before falling off the trees and dying. This was chosen as Sakura's name, due to her samurai oriented appearance. *Sakura's sword, Arashi no Tankoushoku/Pink Stom, is also a reference to cherry blossoms, since when a large mass of them would fall, it would look like a pink storm. *Sakura's sword is one of the O Wazamono Grade/Great Grade Swords. Thus, its valuable and strong. *Sakura's favorite color is pink. Add onto that, pink is a lighter shade of red. *Like her uncle, Sakura doesn't seem to get surprised at all. *Sakura hasn't inherited her uncle's keen eyes. *Sakura seems to be reminiscent of the character Shigure, from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi, due to the fact that both are masters of wielding weapons (Shigure can use anything as a weapon, Sakura is an elite swordsman,) and that both talk in the same manner with the same expression. One notable difference seems to be that while Sakura dresses like a samurai, Shigure dresses like a ninja. *Sakura's Ittoryuu: Whirlwind Shield was inspired by the Rotation Jutsu from Naruto, which was used by Neji Hyuuga. *If Sakura were to be in an anime, i'd choose Trina Nishimura as her English version Voice Actress. Trina has played roles such as (but not limited to) Shigure Kosaka from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi, Sherry Blendi from Fairy Tail, and Lily and Rasa from One Piece. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Trina Nishimura - Sakura's FUNimation Voice Actress Category:Female Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users